fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Korki w Opocznie
Anarchia Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 10 Lektor: 'Ostatnio w programie... '''Chris: '''Dzień dobry, uczestnicy. Mam nadzieję, że wasze śniadanko smakowało, ponieważ od tej pory działać będziecie na własną rękę! '''Duncan: '''What the...? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Duncan: 'Czy ja się przesłyszałem? na siebie Jestem w finałowej szóstce i gram solo? Świetnie! '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Victoria: 'Niesamowicie! Dotarłam do finałowej 6, na pewno nie odpadnę. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Zoey: 'Awesome! Kolejny raz zachodzę tak wysoko. Może tym razem wygram ten milion dla Mike'a? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Rocky: 'I co z tego, że znalazłem się w finałowej szóstce? Victoria mnie zdradziła! Więc to ona wyleci! '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Annaliese: 'Świetnie. Ta finałowa szóstka odzwierciedla mnie od tego, że jako debiutantka mogę wygrać program. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Cloudy: 'Początkowo debiut uważałam za nieudany, ale teraz wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Być może wygram i siora przestanie mnie dręczyć. Genialne. ... '''Chris: '''Za zadanie macie odnaleźć pchłę Szachrawajkę! '''Zoey: '''Gdzie Mike? >:( '''Chris: '''Start! ... '''Rocky: '''Ten list powinien jej przemówić do rozsądku: ''Droga Victorio, Możliwe, że mnie jeszcze kochasz, ale to niestety już koniec. Widziałem, jak całowałaś się z Arkadiusem i to mnie zabolało. Lepiej będzie, gdy już nie będziemy razem. położył list na kamieniu i uciekł z płaczem ... '???: '''Cześć baranie na Duncana '''Duncan: '''Kim ty jesteś? Wielki? '???: 'Wielki -,- '''Duncan: '''A jak, spójrz na siebie! '???: 'Lepiej się stąd wynoś. rzekome znamię wyniku czego Duncan ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie '(Pokój Zwierzeń) ???: '??? okazuje się Mike Hehe, tęsknię za Zoey, ale i tak ją kocham z całego serca na chwilę przebranie Obrzydliwa rola i tak na kogoś czekam, byle nie Duncan >:D ... '''Chris: '''Mamy zwyciężczynię, to Zoey! A teraz dawać na ceremonię eliminacji! ... '''Mike: '''I przejdę do sedna, zostali Duncan i Zoey, a odpaść ma... . . . Zoey. '''Zoey: '''Hej! '''Mike: '''Zoey, tęsknię i wybacz. '''Chris: '''Yyy... Mike za doskonałą grę... Dostanie Zoey jako swoją asystentkę. '''Zoey: '''Jestem asystentką? '''Chris: '''No ba! '''Mike i Zoey: '''Tak! :D intro Fabuła Kwatera Cloudy i Annaliese '''Annaliese: '''Wiesz, może by tak założyć sojusz z Rockym? '''Cloudy: '''Może. '''Annaliese: '''Planuję wyeliminować Victorię, bo widziałam, co ona robiła. '''Cloudy: '''Ale będzie jedna przysługa. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Cloudy: 'Nie, nie jestem zła. Po prostu Chris mnie irytuje i spojrzałam w listę zadań. '''Annaliese: '''Jaka to będzie przysługa? '''Cloudy: '''Zrezygnujesz. '''Annaliese: '''Zgoda, ale kiedy? '''Cloudy: '''Chcę pomóc Rocky'emu wygrać w grze, to może Victoria go przeprosi. '''Annaliese: '''Niech będzie. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Annaliese: 'Plan się uda, mamy już wszystko ustalone. Kwatera Rocky'ego i Duncan'a '''Duncan: '''Mimo, że Cię nienawidzę, postaram się pomóc. '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Duncan: 'Chcę go przetrzymać jeszcze do półfinału, wypadnie. '''Rocky: '''Ta, jasne.... W czym ty możesz pomóc. Jedynie odejść, to będzie najlepsza pomoc. '''Duncan: 'Żarty jakieś?! Chcesz wygrać program? 'Rocky: '''Nie! '''Duncan: '''Why? '''Rocky: '''Bo ty i Victoria jesteście debilami. '''Duncan: '''Najlepiej powiedzieć debil. '''Rocky: '''No właśnie mówię, a teraz stąd idź. '''Duncan: '''To nasza kwatera baranie, a więc nie wyjdę. '''Rocky: '''No to pożegnaj się z milionem. '''Duncan: '''Chyba koleżko żartujesz - to chyba ty odejdziesz z pustym żołądkiem jeszcze dzisiaj. '''Rocky: '''Ta, jasne.... '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Duncan: 'Ma charakterek, muszę to wykorzystać... Sala Chrisa & Mike'a oraz Zoey '''Chris: '''Słyszeliście jakiś helikopter? (nadlatuje helikopter) '''Mike & Zoey: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''Okej, to idźmy na jacuzzi. Idziecie? '''Mike: '''Ja chętnie, a ty żabciu? '''Zoey: '''Może odwiedzę gościa, dobra? '''Chris: '''To idź. (Mike i Chris poszli skorzystać z luksusów, zaś Zoey poszła odwiedzić gościa) '''Zoey: '''Kto tam? (wychodzi Heather) '''Heather: '''O w pupę - w takim miejscu to chyba jeszcze nikt nie wylądował. '''Zoey: '''A gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Heather: '''W Opocznie, debilko. '''Zoey: '''Tak jak przypuszczałam, nieprzyjemny gość. '''Heather: '''Mogę wejść, czy tak będziemy stać? '''Zoey: '''Jasne, właź do środka. (I dziewczyny wchodzą do apartamentu) W środku '''Heather: '''Co za debilny apartament. '''Zoey: '''Oprowadzę Cię. '''Heather: '''Nope. '''Zoey: '''Słucham? '''Heather: '''Nie mów słucham, bo Cię... '''Zoey: '''Dobra, weź idźmy dalej. '''Heather: '''Nie można grzeczniej.... '''Zoey: '''Tak! '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Zoey: '''Z natury nie lubię krzyczeć, ale jak ktoś mnie wnerwi to już muszę, przykładowo Heather. '''Heather: '''Dobra, to co tutaj robimy? Za 20 minut mam manicure. '''Zoey: '''A kogo obchodzi Twoje zapyziałe manicure?! Po co tu jesteś?! '''Heather: '''Po to, żeby Polska wiedziała, jak im... '''Zoey: '''Wynoś się! '''Heather: '''Weź mnie nie popędzaj, szmata... '''Zoey: '''Gdy doliczę do 2, masz się stąd wynosić. '''Heather: '''Spadaj... '''Zoey: '''1... '''Heather: '''A może porozmawiamy na spokojnie? '''Zoey: '''2! '''Heather: '''Cholera... (i uciekła) Pokoje Kwatera Annaliese i Cloudy '''Annaliese: To rekord Totalnej Porażki - Chris nie zrobił zadania od 7 minut! Cloudy: 'Jakby kogoś to interesowało... Pewnie z Mike'iem poszli rozkoszować się jacuzzi czy coś tam... '''Annaliese: '''Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? '''Cloudy: '''Błagam, jak oni drą się na całe gardło. '''Annaliese: '''Oni to mają szczęście. (usłyszały kłótnie w holu) '''Annaliese: '''Chodź tam! '''Cloudy: '''Nie wydzieraj się. (I poszły) Kwatera Victorii '''Victoria: '''Ale pupa... ;c (i ukazuje się złowieszcza muzyczka) '''Victoria: '''A tam co? (czyta list Rocky'ego) '''Victoria: '''A... al... ale... '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Victoria: '''Czy on jest kurdę tępy? Nie wyjaśniłam mu tego, a on już ze zrywaniem, rozbrój w biały dzień. (słyszy kłótnie) '''Victoria: '''O w pupę jedną - ludzie tu potrzebują chwili spokoju, a tam się wydziera ktoś. (Podobnie jak Annaliese i Cloudy Victoria też postanawia zejść na dół do holu) Kwatera Duncana i Rocky'ego '''Rocky: '''Ile razy powiedziałem wynocha?! '''Duncan: '''Tyle ile nikt Cię nie będzie słyszał?! (usłyszeli kłótnie) '''Duncan: '''Słyszałeś kłótnie? '''Rocky: '''To może my? '''Duncan: ''Facepalm'' (I wyszedł) 'Rocky: '''No i prawidłowo ;-) Hol '''Heather: '''Wiesz, że jeszcze nie wyszedłam? '''Zoey: '''Bo jesteś "tępsza"? '''Heather: '''Sukva. '''Zoey: '''Z Ciebie jest! '''Cloudy: '''Hej! Co się stało? '''Heather: '''Co ty tu robisz? '''Cloudy: '''Coś... :P '''Heather: '''Rijo granda. '''Victoria: '''Coś nie tak krezusko? '''Heather: '''Tak jezusko. (nagle wychodzi Chris) '''Chris: '''Heather, jakie miłe powitanie. Co ty tutaj robisz? ;u; '''Heather: '''Wracam do programu. '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Heather: '''To zrobię Wam takie korki, że popamiętacie. '''Zoey: '''Korki? (Heather zabrała się do dzieła) Na dworze '''Zoey: '''Co to...? '''Heather: '''To przyjmiecie mnie do programu? Bułahahhahah! '''Mike: '''W języku pedofilipskim oznacza to "bujaj pedale" '''Heather: '''Pedofilip. '''Zoey: '''Szmata. '''Chris: '''Dzięki za zadanie, Heather, jednakże... STRAŻ!!! (Straż zabrała Heather) '''Chris: '''A zadaniem jest odbudowanie domu. '''Victoria: '''Ma ryja Magdalena xD (słucha muzyki) '''Chris: '''START Zadanie '''Annaliese: '''Ona tylko położyła dom korkami... (Patrzy się na dach) '''Annaliese: '''Jak ominąć to zadanie? '''Cloudy: '''Eee... (próbuje pomóc Annaliese, ale nie może) Yyyy.... nie wiem. '''Victoria: '''Debilki... '''Duncan: '''Musicie tak się wiecznie wyzywać? Zobaczcie jak haruję! '''Rocky: '''Zdrajczyni zwykło debilki, nic więcej. '''Victoria: '''Rocky, co w Ciebie wstąpiło? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Victoria: 'Czy oni są naprawdę nienormalni? To ja w takim bajzlu występuję? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Cloudy: 'Moim marzeniem jest zajście do półfinału, nic więcej ;) '''Victoria: '''No i co zrobimy? '''Annaliese: '''Ja już chyba wiem. (zaczęła brać się do dzieła) '''Duncan: '''Wut...? '(Pokój Zwierzeń) Duncan: '''Co ta Anna Liza zamierza zrobić? '''Duncan: '''No dobra, coś mam zrobić? '''Annaliese: '''Już. '''Duncan: '''Ale co...? (nie zdążył, gdyż dom został zburzony) '''Chris: '''Nasz dom! Już wiem kto to zrobił! Victoria, krezusko! Zostajesz zdyskwalifikowana!!! '''Rocky: '''Skarbie (pocałował Victorię) Dzięki, że chciałaś zwrócić na siebie uwagę! '''Victoria: '''Wybacz, że zniszczyłam dom MaKleniu, nara. (i odpadła) Kategoria:Odcinki Anarchii Totalnej Porażki